Love Poem
by ChessMix
Summary: "I love Natsuki." Shizuru declared loudly in front of what seemed like the entire student body.


Day one:

She sat down with a small sigh of relief, the day had been longer than usual due to her eagerness to read her new book. Natsuki took the small paper back book out of her bag and placed it onto the wooden table that stood far away tucked in the corner from the rest of the large room. The room smelt of old books and dust that lined the shelves that stood in rows. The room was dimly lit but the light streaming in from the huge stained glass windows made it possible to see the small words written in the book. Natsuki would never admit it but she enjoyed reading especially poems.

Natsuki turned to the first page reading a poem she was familiar with and quite enjoyed despite it being so short.

_**Self Pity**_

"_I never saw a wild thing sorry for itself. A small bird will drop frozen dead from a bough without ever having felt sorry for itself_."

Natsuki began reading poem after poem her mind picturing the little descriptions they often described within the poem as she tried to grasp the feelings and the meanings of some of them. Soon the raven haired girl finished her thin paper back and placed it into the return bin at the front of the library that was now empty of anyone. She decided it was time to leave and headed home knowing she would return once again to the library.

Day 2

Natsuki scanned the dusty wooden shelves for book that would catch her eyes. Many of the books or poetry she found had been poorly cared for and often had ripped pages and covers with yellow stained pages. Natsuki didn't truly care about the books well being but the words written in them. After picking one she made her way back to her seat where she often sat. she opened the book and began reading it. Natsuki was engrossed into the poetry and was half way through it when a soft voice flowed through her ears like a soft wind chime.

"Ara. You seem to be enjoying yourself miss." There stood a beautiful young woman with lovely red rubies for eyes and tawny hair. She was dressed in a simple red long sleeved shirt that was complimented with well fitted tan kaki pants and black shoes. Natsuki not expecting to see such a lovely woman was taken aback.

"u-um yes I suppose I am."

"Than I must apologize ma'am but the library is closing." She smiled politely at Natsuki. Natsuki's eyes widened at this she hadn't realized how late it had gotten and that the light that was shining through the stain glass windows was now a soft golden glow showing the setting sun.

"Oh I didn't realize it was so late."

"Its quite alright. Would you like to check that book out?"

"No that's all right I'll just come back tomorrow." Natsuki stood up from her seat and picked up her book bag. She and the woman she soon learned was the librarian of the building walked to the exit talking quietly.

"well please come back again miss."

"Of course, um…my names Natsuki." Natsuki grinned sheepishly at the tawny haired woman. She offered her hand to her which the woman quickly accepted.

"Ara, what a lovely name, My names Shizuru, it's a pleasure to meet you." With that she shook Natsuki's hand firmly then said her farewells before they both parted ways.

Natsuki who was still sporting a blush she had gotten when complimented by Shizuru made herself comfortable and went to bed eager to make time pass quicker in order to get to the library sooner,

Day 3.

"I'm glad to see your back Miss Natsuki." Shizuru said happily as she made her way over to the raven haired beauty. Natsuki's nose was buried in a book once again but put the book down when Shizuru reached her. "I hope not to offend but Natsuki doesn't seem like the reading type to me."

"ha ha most people think the same, its fine." Natsuki smiled at Shizuru which Shizuru soon returned.

"what types of books does Natsuki enjoy?"

"I like poetry." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head nervously seeing the amused red eyes of her new friend swirl mischief. "a-and fiction."

"Ara, I see well if Natsuki ever needs help finding a book I would love to help her."

"Thanks." Natsuki soon found herself a small discussion with her new companion about different books they enjoyed and found out her and Shizuru had similar tastes. They talked about the weather and simple things like collage and work as well until a few people needed Shizuru's assistance and said goodbye to Natsuki.

Natsuki watched the red eyed woman walk off to her desk and begin punching in numbers and giving rehearsed smile to customers. Natsuki frowned not liking the fake smile upon Shizuru's lips. After a few more hours of reading Natsuki made her way home once more. Her head was filled with thoughts of Shizuru and their conversation.

"She's really pretty, and super nice too I think I like her." Natsuki said aloud while she pet her furry friend Duran. Duran huffed and raised his brows at her as if to say 'yeah well then do something about it.'

"Its not that easy Duran, she probably as a boyfriend and will think I'm weird." Natsuki quarreled with the thoughts of Shizuru being grossed out and never wanted to see her again. Quickly shaking the bad thoughts out Natsuki frowned. Shizuru would never do that would she? Shizuru was to nice to do something that harsh, if anything the woman would kindly decline Natsuki.

"damn it." Natsuki groaned and buried her head under her pillow. How could she possibly tell Shizuru she liked her?

Day 4

"another book of poetry ne? Natsuki?" Shizuru's soft voice came from behind the younger girl causing Goosebumps to rise and her cheeks to splash with red.

"Ah Shizuru don't do that you scared me." Natsuki scolded the giggling librarian and watched her sit down beside her.

"I apologize Natsuki, I could not help myself. For Natsuki blushes so easily."

"bully." Natsuki mumbled and looked back down at her book.

"If Natsuki keeps reading like that I'll soon ne out of poetry books to read and Natsuki wont ever come back." The crimson eyed fiend pretended to sob softly to herself causing a blushing worried Natsuki to stumble upon her words.

"That not true! I'd always come back to see you!" Natsuki shocked to see a playful grin on a perfectly fine Shizuru lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I- I mean…uh um! Baka! Baka!" Natsuki grumbled and folded her arms over her chest mad at herself for falling for another one of Shizuru's tricks.

"Natsuki is so easy to tease." Shizuru giggled at the red faced girl enjoying the blush that adored Natsuki's cheeks. After recovering from her mirth she patted Natsuki's arm.

"Come have lunch with me, its time for my break."

"Psh a break from what? Harassment?" Natsuki grumbled but followed the Kyoto born outside and down the block were they found themselves sitting outside on a small round table enjoying a dessert and tea.

"Does Natsuki write any poetry?"

"hm?, what no, I don't." Natsuki took a bite of her cheese cake she ordered.

"How come?" Shizuru watched Natsuki curiously. The girl just shrugged and took another bite of her cake.

"I guess it's because I have nothing to inspire me to write something." Shizuru nodded and sipped her tea.

"If Natsuki ever chooses to write something I would very much like to see."

"Er, right." The two finished their small meal and made they way back to the library which was as usual never very busy which allowed them to talk.

"So um what do you do in your free time when your not at the library?" Natsuki found herself asking after their comfortable silence began to bore her.

"hm I sometimes enjoy myself in some shopping or find a good book to read."

"That's it? You don't like hang out with friends or your boyfriend?" Natsuki asked knowing the last part was for her so she could know.

"Ara, I do 'hang' with friends sometimes but I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really!" Natsuki clamped her hand over her mouth and blushed while Shizuru looked at her curiously. "I-I mean your so pretty I would think you would have a boyfriend." _Nice save Kuga!_

"I'm afraid I'm not interested in that kind of thing." Shizuru stated as she restocked shelves with Natsuki helping.

"Oh I see." _does that mean she _doesn't_ want to be in a relationship? _Natsuki watched a Shizuru finish restocking the shelves.

"What about Natsuki. Surely a beautiful girl like you has men begging at her feet?" This caused Natsuki to light up and resemble a ripe tomato.

"N-no I don't have a boyfriend."

"And why's that?"

"Cause I'm not interested." Natsuki mumbled and looked down at her book.

An hour had passed soon after and the two headed home.

"What does this mean does she just not have a boyfriend or maybe she likes me?" Natsuki paced back and forth in her room. Duran was laying on Natsuki's bed his eyes watching Natsuki go to and fro.

"What should I do? How should I tell her?" She asked the sleepy looking husky who just yawned and stared at her.

"Your useless…" Natsuki groaned and sat on her bed thinking of ways to tell her crush.

"Fuck, I'm to chicken shit to do anything!" Natsuki hide her head under her pillow and growled in frustration. "maybe I'll ask her on a date tomorrow…"

Day 5

"so um…do you want to maybe…uh" Natsuki rubbed the back of her head as she stumbled on her words not being a smooth as she practiced to be.

"yes?"

"Uh you know, go to uh…"

"Yes Natsuki.?"

"To uh….a uh."

"Natsuki just say it already," Shizuru said slightly frustrated but still finding Natsuki's bumbling cute.

"Do you want to go to a movie with me this weekend? Natsuki said quickly then holding her breath waiting for Shizuru's reply.

"Oh…I'm sorry Natsuki I already have plans."

"plans?" Natsuki echoed.

"Yes, I accepted a date from Reito a acquaintance of mine." Natsuki's heart practically crumbled at Shizuru's words. She had planned all day to ask the tawny haired woman and it had taken all her courage now she was being flat out rejected.

"perhaps we can have a girls night our next week yes?"

"uh yeah sure." Natsuki said surprisingly calm. _a girls night out? Which means she only thinks of me as a friend._ "Well I got to go home now. See you later." With that the raven haired girl left.

I'm sorry Natsuki…its better this way." Shizuru said softly to herself after the girl left.

Natsuki arrived home and crushed on her bed feeling completely defeated.

"stupid Shizuru! Stupid Reito guy!" Natsuki cursed under her breath and kicked her book bag sending it across the room. Spilling its contents all over the place along with the latest book she was reading. Natsuki picked up the book and turned to the first page where the short poem Self Pity was written._ how can I face her now? How could I possibly tell her my feelings?_

Several weeks later.

_Where is she? Why hasn't she come back yet?_ Shizuru let out a long sigh. The library was basically empty besides a few people checking out books and roaming the isles a few people sat a wooden table near the front entrance reading quietly to themselves. Shizuru's eyes wondered over to the old wooden tabled tucked away from the rest of the building which was once again empty, showing no signs to were the emerald eyed girl was.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered softly to herself. Was Natsuki avoiding her? Had she done something wrong to the girl? Shizuru contemplated over this as she restocked the shelves she picked up the last book noticing it was one of Natsuki's favorites. Shizuru stared at the ruined paper back for a few moments before flipping through the yellowed pages a piece of white catching her eye. There folded neatly in-between the pages lied a small piece of paper.

"A book mark?' Shizuru questioned as she unfolded the small piece of paper revealing a neatly written poem.

"_Red can be seen as many things._

_As blood, the devil or even hatred._

_I see red as a different thing._

_It's your eyes of flawless crimson._

_They often shimmer looking far in the distance._

_And I find myself wonder how._

_You often put me under your gypsy like spell._

_And if I ever had to guess._

_I'd say it was because emeralds met a crimson goddess._

_Who caused my mind to never stop its wonder._

_Who caused my heart to flutter._

_Red can be seen as many things._

_As blood, the devil or even hatred._

_I see red as a different thing_

_It's me falling in love with your crimson._"

Tears some how had found their way onto Shizuru's cheeks. The tawny haired woman wiped her face and held the note close to her chest, trying to calm her emotions. How had she been so foolish as to think it would be best if she kept her feelings from the raven haired beauty all this time the girl had felt the same. Shizuru looked at her watch it was 2:00 Natsuki would be getting out of her collage classes in 30 minutes. Shizuru grabbed her keys and left the library to one of the very few employs she had and made her way to Natsuki's collage. Shizuru had learned where Natsuki went to school during one of there lazy weekends.

_Here it is._ Shizuru got out of her car and waited at the gate for Natsuki. Class had just gotten out when she arrived. Shizuru watched as collage students passed until her eyes caught her object of affections.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called for the girl stopping her in her tracks. Natsuki turned around to see an excited Shizuru who was pouncing on her in an instant pulling Natsuki into a tight embrace. "Baka, how could you leave me all alone for so long." Natsuki still shocked stood their while Shizuru hugged her.

"S-Shizuru…I"

"Natsuki's poem was beautiful." Shizuru cooed into the younger girls ear. Causing the girl to blush deeply. "I love Natsuki." Shizuru declared loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't know why Natsuki left but, I must of done something wrong I'm sorry Natsuki forgive me.

Natsuki finally over her shock blushed at Shizuru's words. "Shizuru…"

"Does Natsuki not love me?"

"What! B-baka!." Natsuki grumbled and hugged Shizuru tight and pressed her lips to Shizuru's soft ones kissing her long and sweetly. "I-I love Shizuru…" Shizuru blushed slightly and giggled at Natsuki's display of affection.

"lets go back to the library ne?"

"sure." With that the two left hand in hand ready as new possibilities unfolded for them, which most likely would end with a happy ending just like a story.


End file.
